Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil
Resident Evil is the 30th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Cliff Lloret, Joshua Ovenshire, [[Spencer Gilbert|'Spencer Gilbert']], Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the survival horror video game Resident Evil. It was published on January 20, 2015. Resident Evil ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 3 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil on YouTube "The slowest, most easily avoidable zombies since Shaun of the Dead." '~ Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil Script From the company whose idea of a next-gen Mega Man is putting him in Smash Bros. Capcom, comes the first game in the franchise that defined survival horror, then turned into a comedy. Resident Evil HD Remastered Again Experience the remaster of the remake of the original that no one was waiting for. That spawned sequels, spin-offs, light gun games, and movies that they're still making for some reason. Join the members of S.T.A.R.S., the worst elite police force in history, as they immediately crash their helicopter, freak out at the first sign of danger, and are led by the world's most obvious traitor ['''Rebecca': "You bastard!"]. Spoiler alert! But, c'mon, who wears sunglasses indoors at night? Confirmed douchebag. Explore a spooky mansion that must have been a real b*tch for the original owners to get around in. Follow the slowest, most easily avoidable zombies since ''Shaun of the Dead, and whose bite will transform you into a... slightly injured human being. [Jamaican accent] ''Nuttin' a little Green Herb can't fix, am I right, mon? ''Laughs Select your character from either Jill, the master of unlocking ['''Barry': "Here's a lockpick. It might be handy if you, the master of unlocking, take it with you."],'' or Chris, the master of not dying as fast as Jill. And uncover the mysteries of the Umbrella Corporation, your one-stop shop for pharmaceuticals, medical equipment, and weaponized crimes against nature. Basically Aperture Science without the sense of humor. Experience a game where zombie dogs, sharks, and snakes are the least of your worries. As you battle against fixed camera angles, limited saves, and a control scheme about as easy as driving a bus with your d*ck. Trust me, it's quite difficult. So don't miss the adventure where it all began. Or play Resident Evil Zero, where the adventure really began. Or play Resident Evil: Umbrella Chronicles and just get the CliffsNotes version. Or just play Five Nights at Freddy's because you're twelve years old and you've never heard of this game. Starring: The Mominees for Worst Acting in a Video Game - Jill Valentine what is this? There's a page missing."; Chris Redfield [Chris laughs. '''Wesker': " Stop it!" Chris: "Wesker, you're pitiful."];'' Rebecca Chambers ['''Rebecca': "It's me, Chris." Chris: "Is that you, Rebecca?"];'' Barry Burton was too close. You were almost a Jill sandwich.". And the winner is... This Guy! house is...dangerous. There are terrible demons. Ouch!". Residente Evile Singing How much is that doggy in the- dog leaps through window ''ARGHH!! Trivia * There are 'Honest Game Trailers' about several other ''Resident Evil games, including Resident Evil 2 (2019) ''and ''Resident Evil 7: Biohazard. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Resident Evil has a 98.7% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Logan Booker of Kotaku wrote that he didn't mind "taking a trip down memory lane via this outing from Honest Game Trailers... unlocking those masterful nostalgia-filled moments, if you will." Dan Seitz of Uproxx said the video was "hilarious" and "this trailer hits on every reason I didn’t care about the franchise until the fourth one. ... The fact that they announce the cast as “Nominees For Worst Voice Acting In A Video Game” really says it all." Seitz also noted that the criticisms were "all in good fun and done with affection." Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Cliff Lloret, Joshua Ovenshire, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Doug Yablun Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links * 'Honest Game Trailers On The Awkwardness Of A Jill Sandwich '- Kotaku article * 'Honest Trailers Infects ‘Resident Evil’ '- Uproxx article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Capcom Category:Survival horror games Category:Japan